


好辰光

by Muuuw



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), maruyamaryuhei, shibutanisubaru
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muuuw/pseuds/Muuuw
Summary: 一点艺术家和陌生人的故事。





	好辰光

有股奇异的味道，和涉谷那一圆桌不一样的味道，从离他不远处的地方暗暗飘过来。涉谷皱着眉头仔细又嗅了嗅，表情看起来好像对今晚获得最佳年度艺术家的那家伙有什么意见似的。当然，他确实也不怎么喜欢那家伙，他手上刚接过的奖杯本来就有自欺欺人之嫌。  
怪味道不像是桌子上的谁身上，哪个人都有头有脸，全喷上了价格不菲的香水——有些也许根本不知道名字。在涉谷的圈子里，身上附属的东西重复了就是输了，但这套规则换到作品里又变了。  
那味道渐渐凑近了，来自涉谷身后。他调动记忆辨识出来，像夏天远远经过泳池的味道，他又仔细想了想，最后选项定在消毒水。他猛地回头，味道的来源只是一个侍者，丰满的额角，眼睛有些细长，头发卷且蓬松，对于一个男性来说有些长了，多余的那部分扎成一个小啾，和其他头发用发胶抹得发亮的侍者不太像。他们目光短暂交错了一下，后者立刻替他的酒杯里添了一些红酒，涉谷不免很快注意到他左胸的名牌——Gum。这也算个名字？橡胶？还是口香糖？  
Gum单手倒酒，手法娴熟，手背的经脉的蜿蜒隐没在紧扣的制服白袖口下，带着手臂的肌肉一起紧绷，涉谷眼神忍不住跟着那只手，心脏几乎都要漏跳一拍，这侍者未免过于帅气且性感了，涉谷控制不住自己脑子里生出其他下流的幻想，甚至不得不调整一下坐姿掩饰身体的兴奋。Gum替他们那桌都添了新一轮红酒企图归位时，发现涉谷的眼神还粘在自己身上，朝他的方向俏皮地眨了眨右眼。涉谷环顾了四周，似乎没有人注意到Gum的眨眼，暗自确认这是给他一个人的，便也悄悄回了他一个不露声色的微笑，右手举起酒杯微微示意。他抿了口红酒，无比怀念这种露骨的原始冲动。他今天原本没有猎艳计划，至少不想在这种大场面里显得那么饥渴：这圈子不少人也知道他和上一个年轻恋人分手得不怎么好看，之后他就孤零零地空白了好久。这时周围响起了稀稀拉拉的掌声，那滑稽的获奖发言终于结束了。  
紧接着的鲈鱼主菜涉谷便没了兴趣，用叉子拨弄了一会儿就放下了，又用眼睛四下搜寻那个叫Gum的侍者——他看到Gum把那瓶红酒随意塞回接近宴会厅入口的侍者手里的冰桶里，快步往外走……  
“他今天怎么也敢来？你知道那家伙背地在干什么勾当么？”涉谷被打断了，重新定焦了一下这圆桌上发言的人。  
“谁？”他向经过桌子的一个男人瞟了一眼，话题中心的那人向门外走去，涉谷也快速看了一眼，回答道：“的确听到些关于他不太好的传闻。”  
“有人说他，呃……”他整个人凑近桌子的中心，“走私。”  
“不是头一回听说。他不是已经逐渐淡出这圈子了吗？”  
“艺术协会这点面子多少还是会给他，毕竟还掌握没确凿的证据。”  
又两个人加入这场对话，同时加上很多事例撇清和这男人的关系。宴会已经接近一个半钟点，进入一个更自由的气氛，谁都有些乏味，急需一些刺激的话题。很可惜涉谷对他们现在谈论的事情也提不起什么兴趣，鱼肉在他的叉子下逐渐变成泥状。他决定出去透透气。  
协会的活动最糟糕的地方在于，即使是洗手间，也避免不了点头之交的社交礼仪。涉谷临时决定换一个不怎么容易撞见熟人的地方，于是匆匆走到电梯间，他记得这家酒店六层以上才是客房部，想了想按下了“5”。  
五层依然是豪华的宴会厅层，今天没有客人，整层楼都静悄悄的，涉谷舒服地缓了口气，还嚣张地大力伸了个懒腰。五层的大花色地毯比今晚宴会厅的地毯都厚重，听不到一点自己的脚步声，他双手插着口袋，不紧不慢地跟着指示牌踱到了洗手间。大门上却挂着“清洁中”的挂牌。  
涉谷有些意外，他拿起挂牌又仔细读了一遍上面的字母。宴会厅没客人的时候原来连洗手间都不开放吗？他伸手反复按了按门把，锁得牢牢的，看来没戏。涉谷放弃了，或许四层也不会遇到什么熟人，他在门口犹豫着，到底接着在这没人的楼层溜达一会儿，还是躲回楼下属于他们的宴会包厢洗手间里远离人群。拿不定主意的时候，涉谷发呆了好一会儿，忽然面前的门把喀拉一声。里面探出小半个脑袋，蓬松的头发，丰满的额角，细长的眼睛盯着他——  
“……Gum？！”涉谷脱口而出，向后趔趄几步。  
Gum迅速侧身从洗手间里出来，手在身后合上门。他显然也吓了一跳，没作解释，紧咬着嘴唇，只是盯着涉谷。涉谷捂住胸口大口喘了几口气：“所以是你在清理？”Gum点点头，反问涉谷：“你怎么会到这里来？我记得你们的宴会定在二层不是吗？”  
“我想找个没人的地方透透气罢了，你吓死我了……”涉谷依然没缓过劲儿来。  
“抱歉，我来送您下楼。”Gum已经站在了涉谷的左边，带着涉谷向电梯口走去。右手搭在涉谷的背上，另一只手紧握住涉谷的左手腕，替他平复心情，这年轻人的手掌有力且温暖，涉谷反而有些僵硬。  
“你名字很少见。”  
“您已经记得我的名字了？”Gum眯眼笑了笑。  
涉谷不好意思地点点头，不想显得自己像是跟踪狂：“因为很少见。你身上……有股很特别的味道，请问你用什么香水？”  
Gum愣了一下，松开左手，但按在涉谷背后的那只手却加重了力度。他拉着自己的白衬衫领口，往鼻子下凑了凑，露出了困惑的神情。涉谷没想到这居然是个那么难回答的问题：“你别在意，我只是随口问问。那味道闻起来也确实不像香水。”  
Gum将涉谷送到了电梯口，替他按了下行键。电梯从高层下来，他们无声地等着电梯，Gum的手一直搭在涉谷背后没离开，而后者感觉自己的体温在逐渐升高，情欲重新如潮水般，从身体角落集中到身体下方。“叮”一声，电梯到了，涉谷跨进去前终于鼓起了勇气，平铺直白：“还能再见到你吗？或者你今天什么时候有空？我给你电话。”他企图翻找个能用来记录的纸张，却只从正装口袋里翻出了印着酒店名字的纸巾。电梯的门此时正将缓缓合上，Gum伸出手挡住了电梯门，同时拿走了涉谷手里的纸巾。  
“我对你也有兴趣。但我们能等会儿再说吗？你知道我们这行的工作其实并不允许和客人说那么多话。”他在纸巾写了串数字和地点，别扭的握笔方法和他熟练倒酒的姿势对比太大，像是刚学写字的小学生，涉谷禁不住笑出了声。Gum疑惑地挑眉但没发问，折一回盖住字迹，又将剩余的下沿撕开，递还给涉谷，意思让涉谷也给他电话。涉谷接过他的签字笔，有些沉。他添上自己的电话。又是那股消毒水味道，涉谷忍不住鼻尖嗅了嗅，他确信这味道应该是笔尖传来的。  
“我11点下班，在这里等你。”Gum扬了扬纸巾，电梯门关上前向涉谷行了个礼。

涉谷找到Gum留的地址，躲在秋叶原的一个角落。今天涉谷本想直接在艺术协会替他们准备的那家高级酒店套房里见Gum，就在两小时前晚宴的楼上。这样对他们俩来说都更方便，也不需要结束晚宴后硬找一个理由从第二摊酒会里抽身。当然，他从来不拒绝酒店外的其他大部分地点，只是没想到Gum竟约在了一家网咖楼下。他的眼镜因为口罩蒙上了一点点薄雾，他成功混入其他来往的人，隐没在这条鱼龙混杂的街上。  
Gum还没到，时间刚过十一点，涉谷随便找了个落脚地坐了下来，试着拨了酒店纸巾上Gum留的电话，是空号。他不信邪，又连着拨了两回，还是空号。他那时太急了写错一位？涉谷又心生怀疑，某种直觉告诉他Gum不是做服务这行的，至少闻起来不像。涉谷依然百无聊赖地一次次重新播着那个错误的号码，挂断，再重播——直到后颈被轻捏了一把，涉谷又吓了一跳，他几乎没听见任何接近他的声音。Gum已经换了一身轻薄的运动衣，右手拿着一小盒牛奶，吸管的头部被咬瘪了，有一条深深的凹陷。  
“不准再这么吓我了……”涉谷再次惊魂未定，“你的制服呢？”  
对方耸耸肩，很不以为然，“扔了，反正那是我最后一天工作。”他凑近涉谷，揽上他的肩，在他耳边说，“为了你我可是提早下班了，尾收得干净利索。”Gum的蓬发蹭过他耳垂，“你没试过在这种地方做吧，大艺术家？”他顺势牙齿收紧，在耳垂上留下印记，像对待已经在垃圾桶里的那根可怜的吸管一般。涉谷直觉这人不是个善茬，似乎这么几分钟就摸清了他，他在口罩下偷偷咬紧了嘴唇。Gum直接的说话方式已经让涉谷兴奋起来。那股消毒水味道……又是那味道，在这套衣服上不那么浓，又混入了些新鲜的汗味，让涉谷觉得Gum更性感了，先前在宴席上因他袭来的情欲迅速重新涨上来，他现在就想品尝Gum的肉体。  
一猫入网咖狭小的隔间，那年轻人的手就从背后掌控了涉谷的身体，他主动把手叠在Gum手背凸起的青筋上，带着那双手在自己的身体上游走，他太想念这种肉体间亲密的触感。  
“你叫什么？你留的名字不是Gum。”涉谷小声发问。  
“为什么涉谷先生在前台还偷看炮友的名字？不是已经记得我叫Gum了吗？” Gum故作委屈，几根手指浅浅进入了涉谷口罩下的口腔，“还是说，是你的癖好？喜欢在高潮时叫干你的人的名字？”涉谷剧烈心脏收缩了一下，Gum敏锐抓住了这个间隙，手指迅速爬上鼻梁：“戴着？脱掉？”他中指轻推碍事的眼镜，涉谷知趣地取下，随手扔到一旁，他换了个姿势，坐上Gum的大腿，两个人面对面凑在一起，近看这个年轻人五官出奇得英气，涉谷的嘴唇便立刻被他捕获，舌头撬开牙齿，和他搅在一起，两个人的动作都不逊色，谁都充满技巧。  
“啊……”涉谷在接吻时就漏出难耐的喉音和唇齿交缠的水声，任由Gum逐渐往下巴亲吻，在脖颈吸吮，涉谷倒是一点也不介意对方在明显的地方留下印记，相反，他渴望更多痕迹。后者拉住涉谷的头发，把他按在自己的肩头：“涉谷先生倒是应该控制自己的声音，这里可有很多双耳朵。”  
涉谷这才逐渐分神，听到远处的键盘敲击声音，和来自左边薄薄的隔间里冷不防的一声响亮呵欠。“更兴奋了吧？”Gum动动嘴唇，用唇语问他，手指在涉谷的裆部画了个圈，接着手掌便压了下去，隔着紧身牛仔裤抚摸着里面包裹的性器。  
涉谷确实更硬了，并且后悔自己为了赶时间，随便抓的这条紧身裤，现在在裤裆里挤得发疼。他希望Gum的大手直接伸进来，在裤子里猥亵他。他抓紧Gum的右手，轻轻摆动腰，挣扎着替自己解开腰间纽扣，Gum顺着他的动作拉下牛仔裤的拉链，对里面没着内裤很是满意，一把握住了涉谷，上下大力地快速撸动，大拇指时而按一次顶端，涉谷愉快地闷哼着，脑子里只剩这一个想法：这家伙未免也太娴熟了吧？他乏力地靠在Gum肩头，努力忍住自己的喉音。  
Gum也进入状态，抱着他将涉谷整个人翻转一圈，压在网咖的廉价皮沙发坐垫上，身下传来“咔嚓”一声塑料断裂的声音，但没人分神判断损坏了什么东西。这姿势显得隔间的空间格外逼仄，他们俩的头差点儿顶着右边的木板。Gum再褪下一节涉谷的牛仔裤，穴口暴露在略凉的空气里。Gum倒是不含糊，将刚才被涉谷口腔湿润的手指在穴口外揉弄着，像对女人性器的手势。涉谷不喜欢这种磨蹭的擦边球，刚想起身抱怨的时候，没想到Gum俯下身亲吻了那个地方，舌头在穴里打转，唾液和来之前扩张用的润滑剂混在一起，同时手指很大力地插了进去，三根指头整根挤入了涉谷的身体，涉谷没有忍耐住，叫出了声。Gum马上按住了他的嘴巴，额头和他抵在一起：“轻一点，不然会被赶出去。”  
涉谷严重怀疑Gum经常在网咖里做过这档子事。  
Gum动作停滞了几秒，而后又恢复正常，身下的手指继续高频率的抽插，亲亲涉谷额头：“你听，果然木板后面已经有人靠近偷听了呢，还拿了个玻璃杯，便宜他了。”Gum胡乱的描述让涉谷更兴奋了，两只手一起捂在Gum的大手上，努力张开腿让他手指进入他最敏感的地带。Gum插得又深又狠，很快就找到了让身下人小幅颤抖的腺体，手指便在体内微微勾起，集中进攻那点，手指与身体间拉扯出丝。他们隔间传出啪啪的拍打声，在网咖里显得格外突兀。涉谷顾不上声音，快感席卷到每个角落，他整个身体紧绷，嘴唇一圈已经出了汗，Gum压制他的手都险些打滑。原本捂着嘴的双手已经转而往下，摸到了Gum的腹部，便向下寻找Gum的性器，将它从运动裤里解放出来。Gum看时机差不多了，抽出手指，换自己硬挺的阴茎在入口沾取湿润的粘液，他长驱直入，动作毫不拖泥带水。Gum的性器很棒，刚好顶在自己的敏感带，涉谷在身下扭动着，抬起腰肢，配合Gum的动作起伏，他希望Gum再用力一点，他已经有很久没体会过这样热烈的粗暴。  
“喀！喀！喀！喀！喀！”另一边的木板后传来好几下警告的敲击声，涉谷又下意识飞快捂住自己的嘴巴，停下动作判断对方的下一步行动。Gum却毫不在意，一点没有放过涉谷的意思，轻声说，“看来有人不满意了呢？”他两指将涉谷的穴口往两边扯得更开，让他能容纳更多更深，下身继续高频地做活塞运动——涉谷觉得不妙，要射了，他害怕自己再次忍耐不住声音。他五官痛苦地皱在一起，两只手死死按住自己，Gum又瞄准了他的阴茎，替他撸动着。依稀听见“咕叽咕叽”的淫靡水声。  
“不要……”涉谷拼命摇头，想挣脱Gum。  
“打扰了，客人。”涉谷听见人声，来自隔间门外，像是刚才替他们登记的多疑前台，“那个……我收到了其他客人的投诉，有不少客人觉得你们声音很大，严重打扰他们了。”隔壁忽然一声摔碎玻璃杯的声音，这次连Gum也停下了动作 。“方便的话，能麻烦您开门吗？”  
“里面忙着呢！”Gum回答，他甚至还没从涉谷身体里抽出去，还动了两下。  
“对不起，但是你们违反了店里的规定，严重打扰了其他的客人。”前台的声音尴尬，冰冷地道歉，“请你们离开。”已经听见了威胁般的钥匙转动声音，涉谷几乎已经失去了思考能力，他在高潮边缘，不知道该怎么办，拉住Gum的衣襟，Gum却抽了出去：“我们现在就走，但你总得给我时间整理个东西吧？”  
钥匙声这就停了，对方多半也早就猜到里面在做什么：“请快一些。”  
Gum狡黠一笑答应了下来，涉谷还不知所措，却见Gum俯下身，嘴唇包裹住涉谷早已湿漉漉的性器，收紧脸颊，替涉谷快速地口交。“啊——”涉谷干脆破罐子破摔，也不那么介意声音，失控地一股脑泄在了Gum的嘴里。

涉谷从口罩里扯出了几根头发，从长度来看，不像是他自己的，大概是沾到了刚才网咖地板上的脏东西，尽管这样他也不敢摘下口罩，这是他今天晚上匆忙间携带的唯一的口罩。涉谷知道自己不是什么八卦杂志热爱追拍的话题人物，仅仅是不想被圈子里任何一个人知道他被秋叶原某间网咖赶了出来，而且是因为和年轻男人做爱。Gum坐在他身边好像一点精神负担都没有，还往嘴里扔了块口香糖。  
涉谷想起了刚才失控时留在Gum嘴里的东西，以及刚才前台店员看着他们的眼神。“那个……刚才没关系吧？”涉谷有点害羞，他记得Gum还没漱过口。Gum只是耸耸肩，还炫耀般地吹了个泡泡：“你很好吃，不用担心。”  
涉谷惊恐地瞟了一眼出租车司机的后视镜，那个沉默的司机并没有对那句话有多少反应。应该还剩十多分钟的车程，车厢内陷入了一片沉默，只有Gum的口香糖不断爆破的声音和Gum的指尖敲击屏幕的声音。他小心往年轻人那一边望了过去，看不到他在认真敲打什么，像是用了特殊的保护膜。涉谷对Gum的私生活可没有什么兴趣，他只是不知道应该在这时候说些什么，想努力找点话题，大部分时间涉谷才是被搭话的那个。  
“很忙嘛？”  
“日程上来说的话，是的。工作结束了总得汇报一下，你这行也需要这样吧？”  
“嗯。”涉谷点点头表示理解。此时Gum从口袋里掏出了一副眼睛，已经断了一只脚，镜片也掉了一块， “你的，在外面不能丢三落四哦。”  
“嗯？谢谢……”涉谷这才意识到自己鼻梁上空空的，也不知道Gum什么时候替他收起来的，接过眼镜随便塞在了衣服的某个口袋里。  
出租车在涉谷的酒店门口停下，Gum一路紧跟着涉谷进了他的房间，关上门后，他凑上来，转身把涉谷压在门板上，头埋入后者的肩窝里，“我以前在关西工作的时候曾经看过涉谷先生的展览，很有趣。”他的手却径直伸入了涉谷裤裆，褪下他的裤子，再从下往上，脱掉涉谷的上衣。  
“谢……”涉谷没想到Gum会说这样的话，不禁有些慌乱，而客套的道谢也被Gum吃进嘴巴里，舌头在涉谷的口腔里搅动，Gum的口腔里有淡淡薄荷的味道。先前在网咖里涉谷多少有些紧张，没法好好和他接吻，回到了自己熟悉的环境后，涉谷显然放开了很多，转而向Gum进攻。他的吻一路向下，小指勾开运动裤的松紧带，Gum坚硬的性器弹了出来，涉谷想都没想就直接吞入了头部。尝到顶端的咸腥味后才反应过来，从口袋里掏出避孕套，牙齿撕下外面的铝箔包装，迅速替Gum戴上。他一向谨慎，大概因为Gum之前因为他还没来得及释放，涉谷潜意识里总有些内疚，欠了些思考。涉谷自诩很擅长口活儿，Gum很大也很热，他努力尝试整根吞下，但这次避孕套上的润滑油味道不怎么样，性器又直戳着喉咙。Gum也试探地向深处挺动着，几乎要顶入喉咙口，涉谷在他身下传出干呕的候声，双手轻拍着Gum的大腿根，下意识地表示拒绝。  
“不用勉强，我也没什么兴趣射在别人嘴巴里。”Gum倒是主动从涉谷口腔里撤了出来，涉谷有些吃瘪，还来不及反应。Gum果断地把他从身下捞起来，右手抓住他的脑袋，按在门上，小小一声闷响，涉谷只觉脑门生疼。Gum已经抬起涉谷的一条腿，虎口禁锢着他的脚踝——都还没来得及脱鞋——Gum又摸了一把他下巴上流得乱七八糟的口水，抹在入口处，从身体后方插入涉谷的身体。涉谷尽量压低自己的声音，但也忍不住粗重地喘气，指节抓紧门框，Gum的手爬上来，整个包住涉谷的手，从身后大力撞击他，几乎门框都在震动，整个房间都清晰回荡着肉体拍的声音。酒店隔音效果不怎么好，涉谷贴着门板的耳朵还隐约听见今晚同他一桌的男人模模糊糊的说话声音，他整个人缩了起来，企图靠这样减少一点声音。  
“外面是朋友？”Gum咬住他的耳朵，涉谷拼命摇头，声音被撞得有些破碎，“不……只是……熟人……”  
“那不和他打个招呼吗？”身后的动作恶意地更卖力了，换了个角度，更大面积地摩擦敏感带。涉谷果然漏出的甜腻喉音——对，就是那里，该死得舒服。他在心底里夸奖Gum每一下动作都深得要领，恨不得让Gum把他钉在门上，刚才短短的时间Gum就记住了操哪里会让他最疯狂吗？  
Gum动作的频率太快，涉谷仅能靠身后的年轻人和门板艰难保持着平衡。忽然一直被Gum举着的小腿肚一阵抽痛，涉谷软绵绵地摔在了地毯上，Gum像是找到了机会，正面压住他插得更深，嘴唇在他抽筋的脚踝上毫无章法地吮吸着。  
“停下！我觉得我抽筋了！嗯……”涉谷有些想逃走，右腿实在是抽痛得难受，可同时也让他更兴奋，他还从来没激烈到抽筋呢，于是身体更遵从本能，接纳着Gum猛烈的动作。  
Gum用右手指腹温柔地按摩着涉谷右腿肚抽动的那块肌肉，间或用牙齿轻咬，留下一块淡红牙印，像另一种调情。涉谷只觉得身体里瘙痒，伸手够Gum的臀，配合他，嘴里胡言乱语：“好大，好舒服……顶那里……别停……不，你太快了……”  
Gum左手又将涉谷的臀肉往两边扒开，让涉谷最大限度地承受他，“涉谷先生，您看，这儿都被操开了呢。”Gum冷不防用了敬语，涉谷慌忙捂住自己的脸，又企图推开Gum，“不要看！”  
涉谷感觉到身体来回抽插的性器似乎和几分钟前有些不一样，变得更炙热赤裸，他胡乱摸索着，发现那层阻隔他和Gum的橡胶薄膜已经支离破碎，只有对方根部还耷拉了些残留。这家伙，居然还弄破了避孕套么？Gum又压住他，舌头占领他口腔的每一寸，把他肺里的空气全挤了出去，涉谷只觉得头皮发麻，内壁还在被重重地顶弄，身体止不住地颤抖，又释放了一次，紧接着就感觉到有温凉灌入了身体。  
涉谷在地毯上重重地喘息，Gum把乏力的他房间里的单人大床，他们又床上又做了大约几次。酒店套房的私密安全感让涉谷完全想不到压制声音，等最后两个人一起躺在床上时，涉谷才发现嗓子都喊哑了。他慵懒地趴在光秃秃的床垫上一动也不想动，床单和被子都掉落在地板上。每根神经都舒展着，他伸展了个懒腰，觉得自己像餍足的猫。舒服得直想抽烟，最便宜的就行，点燃后深吸一口，再把烟吐在身边Gum现在熟睡的侧脸上。他一点也不在乎房间天花板一闪一闪的烟雾警报器，羞耻心好像被一起射出身体，涉谷反而恨不得酒店的人冲进来，撞见他和Gum在下雨的房间里还在激烈地做爱。这个想法让他兴奋，下身又有粘液从大腿根部往下流，涉谷现在根本懒得追责避孕套的事情，这种甜美的意外他也不算第一次碰到。  
“你最好还是去清洗一下。”Gum睁开了眼睛，和他四目相对，惊到了涉谷，他看上去好像一点都不困倦，“当然，我没生过病。”  
“我以为你睡着了。”涉谷把自己陷入了床垫里，往Gum那边靠了靠，感觉到Gum的肌肉好像不自然僵硬了，不动声色向后退缩了，“怎么？你不习惯和炮友一起睡吗？”  
Gum似乎有些犹豫没回答，这好像是今晚他第一次不笃定的样子，涉谷免不了有些心动，“天就快亮了，明天协会还有安排，没几个小时的。”  
“和你的话可以。”Gum也小心凑近了一点，鼻息喷在涉谷的脸上，温暖的气息让涉谷马上感到了困意，“涉谷先生一直都这样天真吗？”  
“嗯？”Gum的眼神趋于闪烁，涉谷已经没力气搞清楚Gum那句话到底是什么意思，沉沉睡了过去。身体里的情欲难以褪去，他做了很多梦，反复都是和Gum的春梦，隐约有自慰的声音和消毒水的味道。  
涉谷醒来的时候天刚亮，阳光直接打在他的床上。昨晚他们忘了拉遮阳的窗帘，涉谷按下窗帘的按钮，房间重归黑暗，空气里还弥漫着情淫靡的味道。他伸手想摸摸Gum毛茸茸的脑袋，那头却已经没了体温，涉谷不免有些失落，他舒展了一下身体，摸到脖子的大动脉又沾了些干涸的精液。他有些混乱，记不清是不是真的让Gum在这里射过。  
按计划上午十点半才有会议，还有几小时可以补觉，但他已经难以重新入睡，干脆打开电视看晨间新闻，再起身洗个热水澡清理一下身体。涉谷放了整整一浴缸的热水，他惬意地躺了一会儿，然后百无聊赖地观看水下青紫色的静脉，他握紧拳头又放开，再握紧再放开，静脉随着动作逐渐凸起。  
像Gum的手背，Gum捏紧拳头的样子特别好看，他已经开始想念Gum了。性吸引力是第一个眼神就决定的，涉谷实在说不清Gum到底是哪里吸引着自己。他仔细咀嚼着昨天突如其来的艳遇， Gum身上的消毒水味，他只觉得性感，同时又隐藏了微妙的神秘和危险。涉谷又兴奋了，他往下沉，闭着眼享受热水带来的温热窒息感，一条腿搁在浴缸边缘，满脑子还是Gum，双手在身下飞快地自慰。他极其敏感且飘渺，思绪不完全集中在脑子里的性幻想。涉谷喜欢Gum的手臂，昨晚差点把他嵌入床垫里，涉谷加快了手里的频率。他倒酒的模样，他别扭地紧捏着钢笔……他想象Gum现在和他挤在同一个浴缸里，把他压在水下，夺走他的空气，涉谷没坐稳滑了下去，呛了口水，本能地挣扎着要呼吸，恐惧错乱之间竟很快到达了高潮，射在了浴缸里。水呛得他连眼睛都生疼，涉谷抓住浴缸壁咳嗽着，抹去脸上的水，努力平缓呼吸，大脑却忽然格外清晰冷静。  
Gum为什么用那样奇怪的姿势拿笔呢？那别扭的握法和沉甸甸的笔杆子让涉谷印象特别深刻，以至于在网咖时，涉谷特地偷偷观察了Gum接过前台圆珠笔的模样，那会儿就是正常的姿势。应该说他那动作像握什么呢？涉谷自己前后比划了一下。  
“你一直这么天真么？”他又想起Gum的话，突然背后一凉。  
那是握刀的姿势吗？这番猜测显然也吓到了涉谷自己，他决定出浴擦个身，心里还在为Gum辩解，Gum怎么就非要用握刀的姿势提防自己不可？他又不会对Gum做什么，只是在酒店里寻找洗手间罢了。涉谷换上酒店里的睡袍，显然收不住自己的疑问，一个接一个地蹦了出来——那为什么Gum出现在五层没人的洗手间里？难道是他打扰了Gum吗？那间洗手间当时真的在清理吗，或者有其他什么？涉谷望着镜子里的自己，在冷色光下面色有些苍白，他打了个哆嗦。“不要乱想！说不定里面只是在打炮罢了……”涉谷在镜子前用力拍拍脸。  
“……被发现在东京帝国酒店套房内死亡……”涉谷在浴室里依稀听到了自己酒店的名字，急忙冲到了电视机前，画面中的新闻播报继续着，画面的右上角放着有走私传闻的那家伙，涉谷怔住了。  
“死者系日本艺术协会的在籍成员，昨夜参与了该酒店内举行的交流活动。死者的房间内没有发现搏斗痕迹，初步断定死亡时间于昨夜十时至十一时之间，具体死因目前还在调查当中，或不排除自杀可能性。有知情人士透露，死者近期有‘钱方面的问题’。”接着便是经济新闻，涉谷有些恍惚，虽然他和那家伙没什么太大的交集，可八九个小时前才打过照面，今天就在晨间新闻的命案报道里听到，换了谁都难以接受。他总觉得事情蹊跷，冥冥之中似乎总有条线都指向Gum昨晚那些不寻常的举动。新闻的噪音让他头疼，直接关掉了电视机。电视屏幕暗下去的一瞬间，涉谷看到了不止自己一个人的人影，他大叫一声回头——Gum就站在离他不远的地方，他已经换上了另一套西装，不再是昨晚的运动服。  
“你……你什么时候……”涉谷惊慌地话都有些说不完整，已经不明白到底自己想问哪个问题。  
“你洗澡的时候回来的。早上出去了一会儿，没想到涉谷先生早上也那么有精神……嗯？怎么了？“  
涉谷发现自己浑身都在抖，嘴唇蠕动，声音都发不出来，也无法移动自己的腿脚，好不容易才挤出了几个音节：“新闻……死……”  
“啊，那个……”Gum做了个很夸张得遗憾的表情，边朝他走来，边从西装上衣口袋里掏出了昨天的钢笔，涉谷喉咙发紧直想吐，还是发不出声音，只觉得天旋地转，身体也动弹不了，慌张间抄起遥控器紧紧护在胸口，害怕地紧闭双眼，急促喘着粗气，他捕捉到了逐渐逼近的消毒水味儿和温热的体温。涉谷在大脑里疯狂计算自己逃跑的胜率能有几成，但Gum似乎停下了，他们谁也没反应，空白似乎停留了很久很久，涉谷的手指都捏得发麻了，等待着Gum的最终审判。他听见钢笔掉落在地毯上闷闷的咕咚一声，涉谷有点迷惑，却也不敢睁眼，那双有力的手竟紧紧环住了他的腰肢，把他往怀里拥。  
“要保密哦。”涉谷听到Gum在他耳边说。


End file.
